Beer and soda are sold in six-packs, eight-packs and the like, either made of cardboard formed to provide pockets for the containers (container retaining means) or made of plastic having undersized openings (container retaining means) capturing the upper edge of individual cans or bottles. When there is a special promotion, the point of sale promotional message is usually separate from the package since a short duration promotion does not justify the expense of changing the packaging. If it is desireable to attach the promotional item, it has been necessary to glue or tie the item to the package.
Inexpensive laminated records are well-known. Such a record can have a color picture or message covered with a clear plastic laminate which is embossed with an audio groove so it can be played on a regular record player. These records are very attractive promotional pieces since they provide sound in addition to the picture and/or message.
Being in the business of manufacturing the laminated records, applicant's assignee is interested in increasing the market for such records. This leads to a desire to provide means to attach such records to the beverage packages without glue or ties.